


An Avenger's Possession

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: The Scarlet Witch must prove herself to possess the Black Widow. Along the way she tangles with a Doctor and a Nurse...





	An Avenger's Possession

This work is part 7 of the Black Widowed series. 

 

 

“Mmmmmm….”

 

Natasha Romanoff purred, sultry distinctive drawl wavering as her enchanting young lover insistently pleasured the aroused Avenger.

 

Laid out on a huge double bed, her wavy red hair cascaded over plump white pillows, Natasha gazing adoringly up at the beautiful body draped over her own. Spreading out in hazy golden light, the two women were illuminated by hundreds of candles; only blazing stronger as their passions mounted.

 

Glancing between the girl’s dark red lips and smoky green eyes, Natasha drank in her beautiful face, becoming distracted only when the brunette's sumptuous mouth met her own once more. Feeling the girl’s soft tongue press against her lips, impatient for permission to enter, Natasha smiled. Opening wide, she consented gladly, their tongues gliding together as the two became further intertwined.

 

Kissing those lips for what felt like an eternity, Natasha became so lost that she wasn't even aware of the smaller girl’s body melting into her, that surrender, until the kiss was finally broken.

 

Staring into the bewitching orbs of her fellow Avenger, Natasha knew something was wrong. Somewhere, deep, deep in the back of her mind a pang of guilt was suppressed as her young protégée ran a hand down her side, ringed fingers tracing over frilly red lingerie.

 

Lifting her leg, Natasha hugged the Sokovian with a toned thigh, sliding her knee gracefully up and over to massage the girl’s arched back. 

 

Again, Natasha questioned these choices; red stocking catching on the girl’s violet straps. This was the fantasy of a child; the Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch playing out a lurid dream in primary colours.

 

Feeling the girl’s slim leg glide insistently between her own, the redhead soon became distracted once more as they tangled together, soft skin pressing against her needy core.

 

Rolling into her arms, the Witch deepened their intimate embrace as they moved together, barely allowing Natasha breath as their lips sealed once more. Feeling long, supple fingers grope her full behind, Natasha wondered how the girl she’d spent months training had suddenly gotten the better of her? How had they even come to be in this luxurious palace??

 

Pressing her chest against Natasha’s larger globes, the redhead felt the fast heart beat of an inexperienced young woman, her excitement radiating through their sensuous encounter.

 

So how had she been seduced? And how had the brunette moved so fast? Her hands were everywhere and nowhere, curling in Natasha’s hair, squeezing her bare flesh, even tangling in the ridiculous straps of her lingerie! Maddening and wonderful. Pleasurable and painful. And her mouth, that glorious mouth! Somehow sucking her neck, nipping her ear and licking her cheek all at the same time.

 

This was wrong somehow.

 

Natasha felt the girl’s palm drift over her thigh before rising between her open legs. Barely pausing it slipped under frilly red lace. Sliding over her nethers, Natasha shuddered in anticipation, even as those questing fingers slipped higher still.

 

Distracted by the Witch's proximity, Natasha found herself rooted to the spot, barely aware of the hand that whisked through her messy hair before settling on her temple. Pressing her lips to the redhead's, the kiss further incepted the dazed Avenger. In spite of her misgivings, Natasha allowed herself to enjoy the girl’s sweet embrace.

 

Suddenly Natasha’s eyes glazed over as she felt intense heat spread through her core impossibly fast; her nipples hardening as a hand tightened in her hair. Lost in the kiss, the Black Widow didn’t notice her skimpy garments disappearing.

 

Sliding her lips over Natasha’s cheek, the Witch spread lipstick over Natasha’s skin, each kiss leaving a dark red mark. Falling backward as the girl had her way, Natasha groaned, feeling a wandering hand slide up her bare thigh:

 

Arousal overwhelming her conscious mind, Natasha panted, quivering in the lithe girl's arms as a tingling spread through her pussy, staring up into endless, pulsating red light as the lightest touches set her hormones aflame.

 

The Witch smirked, delighted by her progress. Squeezing Natasha’s pussy, she rolled her fingers into the redhead’s groove, not satisfied until she had soaked her invasive digits. Groaning and panting, the ex-spy succumbed in seconds.

 

Natasha closed her eyes, trying to focus. Was this... had she been with this girl before? Was this a dream? Why couldn't she remember?

 

Teasing away the redhead's knickers, the Witch flung them aside triumphantly, lifting the Avenger’s thigh. Pressing her leg back into her chest, Natasha groaned, feeling a dull twinge in her belly once more as the Witch used her impressive flexibility against her; spreading the Avenger open.

 

Finally climbing atop the redhead, Natasha gasped: Wanda Maximoff revealed in all her naked glory.

 

Biting her lip, Natasha suppressed a smile of approval, holding onto a modicum of professionalism even as she stared up at her sexy ward: the girl was perfect, her pale, lithe curves offset by wide, sweeping hips and pert young breasts. But when did she get naked? 

 

Meeting the redhead's lustful gaze the Witch paused; she always loved this moment, when Natasha saw her. How many times would they repeat this cycle? Would she ever gain the courage to take what she really wanted??

 

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Wanda pressed her pussy lips downward, both women moaning as their cores scissored together.

 

Gyrating hypnotically above her, Natasha watched the beautiful girl undulate, her breasts quivering with each flex of her abdomen. Both women twisting together, their body’s responded, a rush of hormones overtaking their senses as they merged in the darkness.

 

Hissing in wanton lust, the Witch rode her mentor, any pretences forgotten as she lost herself in ecstasy: She desperately needed this. Balling her long, dark hair in her hands, Wanda fucked herself and Natasha in unison, the dazed redhead rolling her hips, awe turning to apprehension as the girl’s fear and frustration bubbled to the surface, the room growing dark as foreboding shadows passed between them; the burning heat of her core setting Natasha’s pussy ablaze. Gritting her teeth, the brunette bit back a tortured scream, holding on for dear life as she pistoned against her mentor.

 

Leaning down, the girl stretched Natasha further still, attacking her breasts even as she fucked her. Growling, she took swollen flesh into her mouth, devouring the panting redhead.

 

Biting her lip, Natasha felt harsh teeth tug at her nipples, Wanda clawing at her vulnerable flesh as she struggled to take what she needed. Within seconds the Witch had wrapped her dark red lips around Natasha’s swollen buds, suckling hard as she unloaded pent up frustration.

 

Bent over double, Natasha felt a generous burst of cream mingling with her own. Groaning, her husky voice cracked as the desperate young woman used her like a scratching post.

 

Shifting on her elbows, Natasha flexed against the brunette, desperate to please, returning her tight strokes with long, languid twists. Whimpering, the redhead felt her adrenaline mounting, the delicious friction of their pussy's intensifying with every turn of their hips. Twisting in fantastic ecstasy Natasha could take it no longer, a burning climax searing through her subconscious:

 

 

The end of a blissful dream.

 

 

Jolting awake, the Avenger sat up immediately, sheets falling around her midriff as she gasped for breath.

 

The ex-agent’s real room was dark and messy, contrasting greatly with the rich golden palace she had just left behind. Running a shaky hand through unkempt red hair, Natasha's wide eyes darted around the dim space before they inevitably fell onto the intruder, her surprised gaze met by glowing red orbs:

 

Wanda Maximoff smirked, perched at the foot of her bed.

 

Natasha groaned, exasperated:

 

“Will you stop that?!”

 

“That’s not what you said a moment ago," Wanda joked playfully, iris’ fading to their natural green.

 

“I’m living in fear, now I’m sleeping in fear!” Natasha gasped angrily:

 

“And I hate frilly knickers!”

 

“But you like everything else??” Wanda teased, meeting her fellow Avenger’s scolding glare.

 

Leaning forward the Scarlet Witch shook her head: "You said to practice!"

 

Shifting uncomfortably in her tangled sheets, Natasha rolled her eyes, grumbling:

 

”No, I said to GET OFF YOUR ASS and stop moping around the compound!"

 

"All I do is stir your thoughts,” reaching for the other woman, Wanda pouted as Natasha pulled away:

 

“You choose their nature..."

 

Natasha bit her lip as the girl climbed into her bed, seeing through these textbook advances. At least the real Sokovian was actually wearing clothing; for all the good it did: a loose grey top barely covering her sexy naked curves. Natasha rubbed her eyes, tearing her gaze away from the young beauty.

 

“Wanda…”

 

Feeling self-conscious, Natasha felt wetness between her legs, realising she had soaked the bed with her cream. Squeezing her thighs together, the redhead grimaced:

 

"It's just not-"

 

"-ethical?" Wanda asked playfully.

 

"Practical," Natasha responded warily, “I’m taking a break from all that.”

 

Feeling a phantom twinge in her belly, Natasha grimaced, lifting her knees to her chest.

 

“I had… an incident. I’m off the team till I recover.”

 

"Damaged people make the best Ah-vengers" Wanda drawled sadly:

 

“But its not like I am torturing you...”

 

Natasha shook her head, brow furrowed; there was something familiar about all this… 

 

"You want my Ass?" Natasha stated firmly: "You'll have to take it."

 

Neither woman backing down, for 30 seconds the two Avengers fought a battle of wills before finally breaking eye contact. Swallowing her bravado, Wanda decided to be honest:

 

”I can't sleep..." 

 

"I noticed," Natasha responded dryly.

 

Observing the girl deflate, Natasha considered all that had happened to the Scarlet Witch of late: Losing Sokovia, her brother, the incident in Wakanda... Between them they made quite the fucked-up pair.

 

Pulling back the covers, Natasha gestured for the girl to join her. Crawling in, the brunette rested her head under the redhead's chin, curling up against her fellow Avenger:

 

"So I guess we're both getting over some stuff..." Natasha murmured: "Maybe you need to see a Doctor? You know, get a clean bill of health before the Accords?”

 

“Ha!" Wanda laughed dryly: I don't like Medical Procedures…”

 

"Well, I hear there’s a Sorcerer in New York…”

 

…

 

Exploring the halls of Metro-General Hospital, Wanda wondered for the thousandth time why she’d chosen to listen to her mentor, if the reported sightings of these ‘Sorcerers' were even half accurate. Then again: it was in her best interest to keep the Black Widow happy.

 

Stepping into the Free Clinic, the brunette surveyed the chaos surrounding her with little interest. Doctors rushing between patients on a seemingly endless loop, dealing out medication and applying bandages: Magic was a far better healer.

 

Stepping aside to let a gurney pass, Wanda’s dress rippled as a patient was whisked away, disappearing into a nearby surgery. Gritting her teeth she continued forward. Hospitals gave her the creeps; Her gifts were manifested in a place like this. 

 

Wide eyes rolling over every face she saw, Wanda searched, scanning the crowd with the surveillance skills her fellow Avengers had instilled.

 

“Uh Miss, can I help you?”

 

Turning, Wanda surveyed an attractive black Nurse stepping towards her, surprised to be getting any attention in the bustling hospital. Rolling forward with a wheelchair before her, she eyed the brunette apprehensively. Seeing the Nurse's ID badge, Wanda responded abruptly:

 

"Temple... You are familiar with magics??"

 

Flummoxed, Claire stared back at the strange girl:

 

"Excuse me??"

 

“You know Dr. Strange??"

 

"Dr. Palmer's ex??" Claire replied dryly: "I'm sorry but he's not working here any more.”

 

Glaring impatiently at the woman, Wanda's iris' suddenly flashed crimson, layering her voice with mysticism:

 

“THEN WHERE ISSS DOC-TOR PALMER?!”

 

“The Nurse's station!"

 

Blurting out her response, Claire gasped in surprise as the answer slipped from her pursed lips.

 

Satisfied, Wanda strutted away, leaving the perplexed Nurse in her wake:

 

“Rude,” Claire muttered, watching the brunette leave suspiciously.

 

Finally finding her target among the throng of sick New Yorkers, Wanda drew up behind the Doctor, attempting to blend in with the crowd as she observed her target:

 

Although in control Dr. Christine Palmer was clearly tired; her hair frazzled, the green scrubs she was wearing ruffled from hours of frantic movement. Christine had spent the whole day between the ER and the Long-Term Care Ward, dealing with everything from life ending sickness to patient discharge. Now treating a minor injury out in the busy hallway, all she could think about was getting home for a hot bath: at the end of a double shift relief was all the accomplished Surgeon could think about, the end of her long schedule.

 

“Dr. Palmer?”

 

Christine sighed, pulling off her latex gloves and depositing them in the nearest bin as she addressed her patient:

 

"Keep that bandage on for at least 3 days okay? Now please fill in this form."

 

"Dr. Palmer??"

 

Rising from her crouched position, the Doctor turned wearily:

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am looking for ‘Doc-tor Stephen Strange’.”

 

Christine immediately observed that the waifish brunette had an otherworldly quality that was unsettling: The tilt of her head, the twist in her stance; she had seen enough weirdness lately to know trouble when she saw it.

 

Handing her patient’s file to the person behind the desk, Christine answered curtly:

 

“Join the club.”

 

Stepping away brusquely the Doctor moved on. Unperturbed, the young woman quickly followed in her wake:

 

“I want to find him.”

 

“Well I don’t know where Stephen is, or his cult,” Christine grumbled as they walked: “And by the way, I wouldn’t tell you if I did.”

 

“But it is im-portant!”

 

"And I'm sure there's some convoluted reason why that is, but, just in case anyone still cares: I'm not Stephen's secretary!"

 

Passing a medical trolley, Christine stopped, pulling open a drawer to retrieve something as Wanda looked on, her patience waning:

 

“I did-ernt come here to argue.”

 

Christine shook her head, chuckling dryly:

 

“And why did you come here?”

 

“A friend said to get off my ass.”

 

“That ‘ass’ have a name?”

 

“Wanda Maximoff.”

 

“Well Ms. Maximoff, I’ve learnt to be suspicious of Stephen fans.”

 

“I’m different.”

 

“Really? Cos you don’t look it!”

 

Studying the girl disdainfully, Christine decided she was pretty; even if her bohemian, hipster-y attire and vaguely foreign accent were suspicious, perhaps even hiding something... magical. The brunette's slight, lacy black dress was thin enough to betray her curves underneath, the garment cut revealingly with a deep neck and a hem that barely reached mid-thigh. Wearing a loose military jacket, the Doctor noticed the girl wore several rings on each hand. 

 

Meeting the girl's bizarre gaze, Christine did admire the brunette's huge green eyes, seemingly transfixed by the Doctor’s very existence. Surrounded by excessive mascara, the girl's unnerving stare seemed to penetrate Christine’s soul.

 

Her Diagnosis? Trouble.

 

Wanda was also put off; by this clinical place and the smart-ass Doctors that roamed it. Rapidly losing her patience and determined to leave the hospital as soon as possible she gripped the other woman's arm, dragging her into a secluded corner:

 

“Hey!!” Christine gasped, eyes widening, “What the hell??"

 

Tightening her hair bun, the Doctor attempted to push past the intruder on her way to the nearest door, Stopping her in her tracks, Wanda's eyes began to glow red as she raised her hands:

 

“Trust me Doc-tor, I can persuade you to do anything… but I’d rather-“

 

“-Doctor Strange!” Christine exclaimed in mock surprise, staring over the brunette’s shoulder:

 

“What??” Spinning on her heels, Wanda cast her eyes around the busy corridor:

 

That was when she felt the prick of a needle in her neck.

 

“Whaaaaaaahhhh? Mmmm…”

 

Immediately feeling the drug's effects, the drowsy Witch stumbled. The world around her swirling away, Wanda groaned, eyes rolling backward as she fell into darkness.

 

…

 

Emerging from a dreamless sleep, The Scarlet Witch shuddered, waking with a start. Attempting to sit upright she felt a dull resistance; her limbs bound by tight leather restraints. 

 

Stretching surreptitiously, the brunette lifted her feet only to find they too were buckled to the hospital bed. Struggling helplessly in their grip, Wanda felt her head swim, vision wafting as she rolled against her cot, attempting to wriggle free.

 

Realising her physical efforts were pointless, Wanda tried in vein to summon her telekinetic powers. However, without being able to flex her hands she struggled to conjure even the faintest magic.

 

Panicky eyes flicking around the room, the brunette saw the blinds had been drawn; hiding her situation from the rest of the hospital. Finally her gaze fell on her captor, now sat at the end of her bed:

 

Christine Palmer smiled back at her.

 

"Whyyy???" Wanda murmured groggily, leaning upward to meet the Doctor's eyes.

 

Leaning over the brunette, Christine sighed heavily as she tightened the girl's ankle straps:

 

"You’re a Sorcerer right?? Or-or whatever the female equivalent is??”

 

"A Witch," Wanda replied bitterly.

 

“Right… Well I figured a pre-emptive strike was in order: to keep this hospital from exploding again."

 

Feeling claustrophobic, Wanda eyed the Doctor angrily; being tied to a bed was painfully reminiscent of her HYDRA reconfiguration:

 

"You can’t keep me in here!"

 

Reaching the end of the bed, Christine tugged out a hospital clipboard, scanning its contents as she replied:

 

"Actually a Doctor can keep an erratic, potentially dangerous patient in a Psych hold for up to 48hrs. By then either Stephen will show up or the cops will."

 

Patting the girl's thigh condescendingly, she smiled: "So sit tight Ms. Maximoff.”

 

Wanda shook her head: "I’ll have you fired for this!"

 

Climbing off the bed Christine smirked:

 

"Oh please! Who are the Medical Board going to believe?? Some Russian gipsy off the streets or a Princeton Educated Surgeon?"

 

"I'm Sokovian!"

 

Taking a breath, Christine centred herself; it had been a trying day:

 

"Don’t worry, I'm going to have a Nurse take care of you till I get back. Now technically the occupier of this bed is supposed to be getting an enema... Piss me off again and I might forget to retract that order."

 

Scowling Wanda bit her tongue, nevertheless staring daggers at her captor.

 

Walking to foot of the bed, Christine returned the clipboard:

 

"So I’m afraid for the time being your just going to have to stay, how did you put it? ON YOUR ASS.”

 

Huffing indignantly, the Witch glared at the smug Doctor as she backed out of the room, locking it carefully behind her.

 

Returning to the Nurse’s station, Christine ran a hand through her dyed blonde hair, sighing deeply as she leant on the nearest counter; For an experienced Doctor she probably could of handled that better. Seeing her friend walk over Christine met the other woman’s gaze sheepishly:

 

“Thanks for helping me with this, I wasn’t sure if I was doing the right thing here.”

 

Frowning back at the accomplished Surgeon, Claire Temple shook her head wearily:

 

“Well as your consult/ accomplice, I have to tell you it's a grey area…”

 

Christine murmured: "Its just… she gave me the creeps!”

 

The Nurse raised a skeptical eyebrow:

 

“Chris... You know she’s just a junkie kid right? Girl must be what, 15 years younger than you?"

 

Seeing her friend glower at the age comment, Claire continued quickly:

 

"I'm just sayin' a full Psych Evaluation might be hard to justify to the Medical Board..."

 

Christine considered the Nurse's assertion; she had worked with Claire on and off for 10yrs, repeatedly seeking her counsel. Over that time the two women had become close friends, Christine even re-scheduling the Nurse several times to so she could assist her with procedures. Even now she had sought the other woman out:

 

“I may have… overreacted," Christine stated grudgingly: "It's just, have you ever run into a person in the hospital who makes you do something you know you’re going to regret??”

 

Claire winked knowingly:

 

“Sometimes those people are the most fun!”

 

Smiling back at her friend, Christine felt her heart flutter, quickly swallowing her unprofessional affection.

 

Caught up in their conversation, neither woman noticed the fine strand of red, glowing mist arc toward them, twisting through the air close to the floor. Reaching Christine’s feet, the smoke swirled upward, not stopping until it wafted straight into the oblivious Doctor’s nose:

 

Inhaling Christine suddenly sniffled, blinking hard as her body was subtly invaded. Shaking her head, the Doctor closed her eyes, feeling the strangest tingling at the back of her cerebellum.

 

Perturbed by this, Christine suddenly felt heat descend to her belly. Becoming uncomfortably warm, she squeezed her thighs together, leaning heavily on the counter. Finally opening her eyes, the blonde looked up at her friend, only to be shocked by what she found:

 

The Nurse was now dressed in extraordinary lingerie.

 

Recoiling, Christine gaped at the other woman:

 

“Oh my God! Claire?? W-what are you wearing?!"

 

"My Scrubs…"

 

Looking her bemused friend up and down, the dazed Doctor took in the black woman's curvaceous body, now alluring wrapped in a sexy Nurse costume. White, lacy and impossibly revealing, a small Nurse’s cap completed the whole look, Red Cross emblazoned across its front.

 

"B-but I?! How'd-why’d?!…”

 

Watching her friend sweat, Claire leant forward on the counter, only for the other woman to stumble backwards; staring down into the black woman's deep cleavage.

 

Christine shook her head, dismayed, watching the Nurse's bust sway as the revealing half-cup bra struggled to support her heaving bosom. Utterly bewildered, Christine was shocked; a passing fantasy now so impressively realised.

 

Blinking hard, Christine swallowed; Claire was suddenly back in her pink scrubs, concern scrawled all over the woman's beautiful face:

 

“Chris? Are you okay??"

 

Nodding awkwardly, Christine backed away: "F-fine, just need some sleep. Keep an eye on that girl alright?!"

 

Watching Claire walk around the counter, Christine yelped, dropping her clipboard as the woman’s glorious body was revealed once more, staring down at the Nurse’s long legs wrapped in sexy white suspenders.

 

Slumping against the wall, Christine swallowed hard as her friend sashayed towards her, only to bend down to retrieve her clipboard. Whimpering, the blonde Doctor gazed at the black woman’s behind, watching where the thong disappeared between big brown cheeks. Was this really some sort of sleep-deprived fantasy?? Or an illusion??

 

Blinking hard, Christine found the Nurse back in appropriate garb, staring back at her incredulously.

 

“Christine? Maybe I should take you home??”

 

Nodding slowly, Christine felt those reassuring hands on her shoulders, unsure how to feel now her newly found crush was back to normal. Attempting to speak, Christine cried out as her friend launched herself forward, pressing her lips to the Doctor’s own.

 

What was happening!? Christine choked as those pillowy lips consumed her own, her slack mouth allowing the Nurse instant access. How was this escalating so quickly?!

 

Amazed, Christine moaned helplessly as Claire lifted her against the wall, slamming her small body against the surface as the hospital milled around them, seemingly oblivious to their sudden embrace. Smothered by her friend’s full mouth, Christine was glad the Nurse had swallowed her moans, shuddering in place as her suppressed lust mounted.

 

Feeling Claire’s tongue dive between her lips, Christine groaned in horrified ecstasy, knowing this lurid public display could ruin her career. Practically disappearing down her throat, it swiped over her molars, easily subduing the blonde's defences.

 

Opening her eyes, Christine balked as she found herself groping her friend's breast, tearing her fingers away from pink scrubs as she caught herself in the act. Finally coming to her senses, she reluctantly pulled her mouth free:

 

“I-I, I have to go!” Christine squeaked.

 

Watching the blonde Doctor rush off, Claire wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

 

The Nurse smirked; eyes flashing crimson.

 

Stumbling into the nearest supply closet Christine slammed the door behind her, breathing heavily as she leant against the wooden frame; What just happened?! And, more importantly, why was she so turned on by it??

 

While Christine had always harboured a vague attraction to the black Nurse she'd never seriously considered acting on it! Apparently something else had intervened.

 

Pacing the small room the blonde Doctor felt every brush of her hot thighs, tantalisingly stirring an increasingly wet pussy. She couldn't! Not at work! Feeling another glorious tingle from her loins, Christine whimpered, crossing her legs. Sweeping back her long fringe, the Doctor's desperate blue eyes flicked around the empty closet: She was alone, out of sight…

 

Groaning, Christine made up her mind: Tearing hurriedly at the drawstrings around her waist she stuffed a hand into her scrubs: So much for professional conduct. 

 

Biting her lip, Christine ran the pads of her fingers over the hem of her knickers, descending over soft fabric to reach her swollen, leaking nethers. Christine cursed. She was a Princeton-educated Surgeon; masturbating in a Janitor's supply closet.

 

Closing her eyes, the preoccupied Doctor was oblivious to the glowing red mist pouring under the door, arcing in small circles as it swirled upward. Passing over a rack the gas-like creature twisted around a mop, only for the wooden handle to topple forward clattering onto the floor:

 

“Ahhh!”

 

Caught unaware Christine shrieked, twisting to see what had made the abrupt noise. Mouth agape, the blonde Doctor stepped backward as the vapour began to condense, becoming more and more opaque until it took a recognisable form:

 

Eyes widening in amazement, Christine could only watch as the smoke solidified, a female shape emerging from the red cloud; arms, legs, delectable curves and an angelic face surrounded by wafting red hair. Blinking, Christine recognised whom she was seeing:

 

“Its you!” 

 

“Oh yes,” Wanda smirked, examining the backs of her own ghostly hands.

 

“And you’re naked!” Christine cried, attempting to avert her eyes, unable to comprehend what was happening.

 

“Yesss..." Wanda murmured, quickly coming to terms with her new form as she floated toward the shocked Doctor. 

 

Christine swallowed hard, reminding herself she had seen both naked women, during examinations and strange apparitions before; Just never at the same time.

 

Glinting in the dim light of the supply closet, the foreign entity wafted rather than walked. Unable to look away, the blonde Doctor’s gaze fell to the pert chest of the witch before her, bared in all her glory: The apparent lack of gravity did wonders for her breasts, delightful orbs curving up to pert points. 

 

Unconsciously drawn to the beautiful young woman’s body, Christine’s gaze slid downward, reaching the girl’s smoking nethers just as she caught herself, eyes snapping upward to stare at the ghostly face:

 

“You, you have a-an Astral form?”

 

Wanda paused, staring incredulously at the nervous woman: 

 

“What??”

 

“You can leave your body??”

 

“I guess..” Wanda replied slowly, taking-in the world around her, seemingly bored by this sudden realisation. Persisting, Christine attempted to gather information:

 

“So you have training? Kam-? kamar-taj??“

 

“-No," Wanda replied curtly, "I’m just… weird.“

 

Christine shook her head, exasperated:

 

“Well that’s… lovely. Povided your body stays where it is I’m sure Stephen can deal with you!”

 

Wanda grinned deviously, drifting into Christine's personal space, enveloping her in red smoke:

 

“You know my mentor sent me here to learn? To 'Recover'. But that's not what I want anymore: Now I want payback. And out of the room you so cruelly locked me in.”

 

“Sure,” Christine chuckled sarcastically even as she backed away slowly: "What are you going to do? Ghost me to death??"

 

“I can be very persuasive."

 

Smiling deviously back at the Doctor, Christine suddenly felt very nervous. Frowning, her nose crinkled as she considered this assertion. Before Christine could reply however the ghostly red woman dissipated, billowing all around her.

 

Gasping, Christine twisted as the mist enveloped her, the Doctor biting her lip as the Witch swirled lower about her torso.

 

Wafting under the hem of her scrubs, Christine felt the mist tighten around her midriff, somehow exerting pressure on her bare skin. Seeing a tendrils of red smoke swirl into the V of her scrubs, her eyes widened: She could feel hands, light at first, cupping her breasts from beneath her top. Swatting at her chest, Christine could only bite her lip as unseen forces wantonly groped her chest; breasts floating as her scrubs began to billow.

 

In-spite of herself Christine moaned, amazed by this bizarre sensuous contact. Shaking her head, she tugged at her top helplessly as it floated up her body in a cloud of hot red smoke, revealing her bra to the air. Feel the lace tighten around her shoulders, Christine yelped as her underwear twanged against her boobs, stinging her vulnerable flesh. Tugging a second time, bra flew away.

 

Nipples exposed to the clinical air of the hospital, Christine desperately tried to cover herself. Feeling invisible fingers tug at her sensitive buds, the blonde whimpered and wriggled frantically as her breasts were gloriously stimulated.

 

Confused and alarmed by this invisible massage, Christine swallowed hard; Wanda everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Turning to a mirror, the Doctor saw herself, surrounded by smoke, scrubs around her armpits as her boobs jiggled in red light, quickly becoming aroused.

 

Seeing what appeared to be red lipstick appear on her cheek, Christine watched, dazed, as more marks were pressed on her neck, the smeared imprints appearing one by one, as if being kissed by an invisible woman.

 

Feeling the telltale trail of love marks moving downward Christine was powerless. More appearing in the cleft of her breasts, she shuddered, eyelashes fluttering as the smoke wrapped around an engorged nipple: Wanda beginning to suckle hard.

 

Somehow remembering how insane this all was; Christine tugged down her scrubs, crossing her arms over her chest, face flushing crimson as the ghostly Witch reappeared. Seeing the smoke cloud pout sexily, the Doctor scowled:

 

“You think I’m just going to swoon and let you leave?!” Christine gasped breathily:

 

“I’m not some twenty-something bimbo you can manipulate!”

 

“Realllly Dr.Palmer? I’ve seen your dreams... I'd blush if I weren't red already...."

 

Wafting around her, Wanda beamed like a Cheshire Cat, floating behind the stubborn Surgeon:

 

"What would Claire say about your little crush??"

 

Christine went pale, eyes widening as she felt those impossible hands on her body once more, drifting down her back before disappearing into her scrub's pants, groping her pert cheeks.

 

Swatting instinctively at the invisible presence, Christine grimaced as she slapped her own behind. Flinching the Doctor recoiled, knocking over a trolley and spilling its contents over the floor as she staggered, skin stinging:

 

“Where are you?!”

 

“Everywhere…”

 

Christine yelped as this time an invisible hand landed, playfully slapping her behind; sending the Doctor spinning.

 

“Christ?! Are you okay in there??”

 

Hearing Claire rap on the door the Doctor froze, eyes darting around the room; she could not let half the hospital see her like this! Especially not the Nurse for whom she had such an unprofessional infatuation:

 

“I’m fine!!”

 

Still desperately searching for the apparition, Christine tried in vein to reason with her:

 

"Why are you doing this??"

 

Wanda’s face appeared suddenly, drifting millimetres from her nose:

 

“You locked me in my room.”

 

Swallowing her pride, Christine realised the full extent of her error. To proud to apologise however, instead she rushed toward the door. Feeling her legs drag, the Doctor was somehow reluctant to make full steps. Moving too quickly to right herself, Christine stumbled forward, eyes going wide as she discovered her mistake:

 

"Woah!"

 

Feeling her scrub's pants already sliding over her hips, Christine realised they were still untied. Taking another step the hem fell around her thighs, exposing the Doctor's pink knickers. Caught up in her own clothing Christine took another wobbly step before overbalancing, falling forward onto the floor in a humiliated heap.

 

Momentarily winded, Christine felt a shadow pass over; Looking up she saw the ghostly vapour smirk down at her, still alluringly naked. Grimacing, Christine ignored the girl, crawling forward even as her pants pooled around her ankles, the brunette’s behind exposed to the cold hospital air.

 

Attempting to shimmy, Christine gasped as her legs flew out from under her, flopping onto her belly. Paddling with her arms, the brunette moaned with frustration as her efforts achieved nothing, feeling an invisible force tugging her backwards, her skin squeaking against plastic.

 

Coming to a stop Christine sighed in relief, laid out on the floor. Then, feeling the hem of her panties come away from her butt, the Doctor froze:

 

Elastic twanging against her vulnerable flesh Christine yelped, gasping indignantly at this latest humiliation. Grabbing onto the nearest wall rack, the Doctor dragged herself upright, panting for breath as she attempted to get her bearings, behind still stinging.

 

Watching the Doctor collapse against the metal framework, Wanda smiled in satisfaction, her captor now huddled on the floor with her clothes all around her. Time to finish Dr. Palmer off:

 

Seeing the red mist waft around her bare legs, Christine gasped, her thighs slipping apart. Feeling her pussy lips open, the blonde shuddered in place, eyes rolling. Invisible hands squeezing her nethers wantonly, Christine struggled to speak:

 

“Oh my god! Maximoff thats-Ohhh-Wow! Mmmmph!”

 

Feeling fingers wafting against her hot flesh, Christine gasped, her arousal mounting as she fell under the Witch’s spell. It had been sooo long since anyone had touched her, even Wanda’s scary presence felt soooo good! But she couldn’t just give in to this kid!! A patient!!! Could she?

 

“Oh God, oh god, oohh, goddd…”

 

Slumping against the rack, Wanda heard the metal clang, smirking as the horny Doctor slid downward into her hands, stirring Christine’s pussy with her powers as her resolve disintegrated:

 

“Ohh! Mmmm-Y-you know I won’t just let you go?" Christine panted shrilly, trying to take back control even as Wanda massaged her swollen pussy lips, feeling a delicious pressure on her clit as the girl’s face reappeared before her:

 

“Neither will I.”

 

“So t-then Mmmm... We’re stuck together?!”

 

“No. I just need to loosen you up…”

 

Christine gulped; sex with a patient was against every code of ethics in the book. It was immoral, unprofessional and technically illegal. But it also felt so good! If the patient wasn't even physically in the room did the inappropriate conduct guidelines still apply???

 

Feeling the pressure on her clit intensify, Christine groaned, shaking the rack above as her climax mounted. Bottles and bandages falling around her, the Doctor held on for dear life as the Witch coaxed an orgasm from her:

 

“Ssss-Shit! Oh! Oh! Ohhh! Shit, SHIT, SSSS-SHITTTT!!”

 

Swearing repeatedly Christine came hard, the ghostly naked form of Wanda watching on as she rattled against the shelving, eyelids fluttering as she orgasmed.

 

Feeling light headed, Christine fully relaxed, feeling ecstatic in spite of her strange predicament, toes curling as she gave into the wonderful sensations only the Witch could elicit.

 

Seeing the Doctor slump, her mouth hanging open, Wanda finally gained the window she needed:

 

“Hhhhnnnn…. Huh? Huggghh?!!”

 

Rushing forward the red mist dived between Christine’s open lips, her eyes rolling backwards as she was inundated by the Witch’s captivating smoke, swallowing mouthful after mouthful till the vapour had saturated her system.

 

Blinking, the bedraggled Doctor spasmed in-place, the room darkening momentarily.

 

Opening her eyes once more, Christine’s iris’ glowed, the blonde smirking; Wanda was satisfied with her latest puppet.

 

…

 

Waking with a start, Christine shuddered, attempting to sit upright only to tug against leather restraints. 

 

Stretching surreptitiously, the blonde Doctor lifted her arms, only to find her hands and feet were tied, buckled to a very familiar hospital bed. Struggling in their grip, Christine felt her head swim, vision wafting as she rolled against her cot, attempting to wriggle free. Exhaling shakily, red smoke wafted from between the blonde’s quivering lips.

 

Eyes flicking around the room in panic, Christine’s gaze fell on her captor, now smiling smugly back at her from the end of the bed:

 

“Wakey wakey…” the real Wanda murmured, stepping around the foot of the cot as Christine stared back at her in amazement: the Witch had done it, their roles were switched.

 

Feeling the uncomfortable padding of the bed against her bare back, Christine blanched, finally realising her body was completely bare, her captor drinking in her nakedness as the brunette reached out, stroking exposed creamy flesh. Feeling cold air on her chest, the Doctor tried to stay calm: She was a medical professional! Nudity did not phase her. But hypnotism did:

 

“How??” Christine gasped as Wanda moved closer, shrinking against her constraints.

 

“I can… manipulate people. Possess them.”

 

As if on cue, Claire Temple stepped out of the shadows, iris’ fading from crimson as Christine stared at her crush in utter amazement:

 

“Claire??” 

 

Staring back at her, the black woman smiled lopsidedly, appearing almost tipsy. The Nurse’s gaze was vacant; like she was daydreaming.

 

“She’s hypnotised??” Christine asked. Wanda shook her head:

 

“But you’re controlling her?”

 

“I don't control anything Dr. Palmer. I read her mind, manipulate her nethers, and expose her heart's desire…”

 

Stepping over to Claire, Wanda leant in close, her hand trailing down over pink scrubs to nestle between her legs. Seeing the red mist begin to twirl between the brunette's fingers as they descended, Christine watched in amazement as her friend tensed:

 

"Aww! Uhhh!"

 

Remembering the pleasure that had captivated her earlier, Christine bit her lip as her friend succumbed to that pleasure, the woman groaning deeply. Knees sagging, a wet patch appeared in the crevice of Claire's scrubs.

 

Turning back to her other patient, Wanda smiled broadly:

 

"Lust overpowers the conscious mind. I don’t control Claire, I reveal her sexuality, like a nerve. All it requires is… stimulation. And she is my willing slave… at least until her lust is satisfied.”

 

As if to make the point, Wanda lifted the hem of her dress, wriggling out of her panties. Twirling them around her finger, the brunette held them up for the Nurse:

 

"Oh Claire..." Christine groaned as her horny friend leant forward intently, breathing in the Witch's scent: Claire Temple was completely entranced.

 

"Now she’s my loving assistant," Wanda stated carelessly, drawing up beside the Doctor once more.

 

"Okay, sooo you're forming a cult... But I'm afraid I have to pass."

 

"Oh but Christine I’ve seen your fantasies, remember?" Wanda whispered seductively: "You've wanted this for such a long time. The Surgeon tired of control and the Nurse you always go to for help. You're desperate to see how it feels, to reverse your positions... Just to know what it tastes like..."

 

Christine blushed red.

 

"Nurse Temple?" Stepping forward immediately, the woman stood subserviently behind her mistress, ready to please:

 

"Give Doc-tor Palmer a taste."

 

Claire moved into action immediately. Practically tearing off her scrubs, Christine watched in amazement as the Nurse rushed to strip off her clothing: Throwing her top aside, the black woman reached behind her back to unclasp her bra:

 

"Claire..."

 

Tugging the garment free, Claire released her bountiful black breasts, plump flesh jiggling as she threw her underwear aside. Eyes latching onto her impressive chest, Christine whimpered as her friend proceeded to step out of her knickers, swollen pussy exposed to the Doctor's enthralled gaze.

 

Moving closer, Claire climbed over the end of Christine's cot and proceeded to crawl the length of her friend's naked body. Brushing her dark skin over Christine's own, the Doctor blushed as her meagre breasts rose to meet the Nurse's amazing orbs.

 

"Ms Maximoff, please-"

 

"Sssshhhh..."

 

Cutting Christine off, Wanda watched, mesmerised as the Nurse captured the blonde's luscious lips wither own, plump mouth practically swallowing the Doctor's in a mouthwatering smooch.

 

Shaking in-place, Christine squeaked into Claire's embrace, feeling the Nurse's hands wander presumptuously over her hips and around her breasts, groping everything she could find. Helpless, Christine tried to think of anything she could do to break the spell; even as she became further enraptured.

 

Opening her eyes, Christine met Claire's, seeing a flicker of recognition in those dark brown orbs. But how could she reach her??

 

Beginning to grind against Christine, the Doctor moaned into her friend's mouth, feeling the wet lips of Claire's swollen pussy press down against her own, their core's sliding together. Feeling the Nurse's full weight on top of her, the blonde Doctor struggled for breath as she was pleasured on multiple fronts.

 

For several minutes the two women melded together, black and white skin rolling incessantly as the Doctor was slowly taken. Lips swollen and sore from kissing, Christine felt overwhelmed, Claire sucking her face like a horny teenager.

 

Finally pulling away Christine gasped for breath, a string of saliva hanging between their open jaws. Not waiting for Christine to recover, Claire slid upward, pressing her swollen nipple into her friends' open mouth.

 

Eyes widening, Christine felt warm black flesh press against her lips, instinctively taking Claire's nipple between her teeth. Swallowing hard, she sucked on the tit, oddly comforted by a sudden oral fixation.

 

Leaning in, Wanda spectated, smiling as the frustrated blonde Doctor stared back at her from beneath Claire's huge tit, its tip bobbing between her pink lips as she suckled away. Wanda chuckled: the Nurse was literally nursing her superior. Growing wetter by the second, the brunette laughed as Claire practically smothered Christine, rubbing her flesh against the pale Doctor's face.

 

Feeling hot cream run over her leg, Christine saw another flicker in her friend's eye, genuine concern momentarily creasing her features before the blissful numbness returned.

 

Of course! The Witch was an empath, using lust to overpower Claire's rational mind: If Christine could just somehow relieve that frustration she would get her friend back! But to do that they'd have to break a few more hospital rules...

 

"Please-mmmph!" Attempting to speak, Christine spluttered as her mouth was inundated by black flesh once more:

 

"Clair, S-sssit on my face!"

 

"Really?" Wanda smirked, pleased to see the Doctor giving into her lust of her own volition: "You really are a repressed freak aren't you??"

 

Nodding to the Nurse, Claire shuffled further up the cot, positioning her dripping pussy above her friend's mouth, kneeling over the determined Doctor.

 

Staring up into the Nurse's nethers, Christine exhaled shakily, blowing back her sweaty fringe as she contemplated what she was about to do: could she really give another woman oral? A friend?? A colleague??!!

 

Not waiting for her to be ready, Claire lowered her plump pussy onto the Doctor's face, eyes rolling as those sweet lips wrapped around her pulsating peach.

 

Throwing back her head, Claire groaned, running her hands over her breasts as hot breath rushed over her clit, a tentative tongue sweeping over her pussy lips.

 

Taking an experimental lick, Christine wriggled in her restraints, tasting another woman for the first time. Taken aback by her friend's deep, aromatic flavour, the Doctor was again surprised she enjoyed this latest indignity. Capitalising on her medical familiarity of female anatomy, Christine began to lap away in earnest:

 

"Unngh! Umm! Ugh! Uggh!! Urrgggh!!!"

 

Running her tongue along Claire's Labia, Christine twisted her neck, reaching in deep with her tongue to flick against the Nurse's G-spot, doing all the things she wished someone would do for her.

 

Impressed, Wanda watched Claire undulate, pressing herself against the blonde's face and working her pussy over the Doctor's lips. Feeling a twang of jealously, Wanda slipped a hand under the hem of her dress; her own arousal mounting.

 

With Claire rolling her hips, Christine's face was soon plastered with warm cream, thick sweaty thighs squeezing her head as she worked her tongue into Claire's drooling slot. Reaching down, the black woman flicked her own clit, shivering and groaning as the white girl struggled to please her:

 

"Ohh! Ugh! Chris wuh! What am I..."

 

Some level of consciousness emerging, Claire looked down, apparently caught up in some bizarre fantasy.

 

"Nurse!" 

 

Both undulating woman stopped mid-hump, turning their desperate eyes to the Witch watching them fuck:

 

"Don't be selfish Nurse Temple... ass-sist the Doctor."

 

Blue eyes widening, Christine watched as her friend twisted, turning to face the blonde's toes, the cot rocking as the woman repositioned herself; still unable to move. Seeing the Nurse crouch over her, Christine felt long dark hair tickle her thighs, just before hot breath rushed over her own vulnerable lips:

 

"Wait! No, there's really nooo need-mmmmph! ! Unngh-oh god! Oh God! Ohhhh-Claire!!"

 

Feeling the Nurse's plump lips wrap around her pussy, the black woman immediately lathered her core with her tongue, causing Christine to tug against her restraints, her whole body flexing up and against her friend's as she cried out in ecstasy.

 

Slobbering her pussy, Christine struggled to think as the Nurse gave her the attention she had not received in months, sucking on her wet nethers with like her life depended on it.

 

Realising she needed to make her friend cum, preferably before she did, Christine opened her eyes desperately, seeing Claire's pussy above her. Before she could speak, the Nurse's hips dropped and she was buried in pussy once more.

 

Watching the two westerners 69 like common whores, Wanda felt her heart flutter. She had not meant for the Doctor’s lesson to go this far, spurred on by the surprising horniness of the two cougars now eating each other; If she really want she could walk away and neither woman would even noticed! Massaging her clit, Wanda watched unblinkingly, eyes wide. She felt compelled to stay:

 

The Witch smiled in triumph; she really could possess them. For the first time in months she didn't feel helpless or weak! Instead of being captured or punished, she had this proud Princeton Doctor eating out her own Nurse like a horny lesbian! And seeing her desperate face between those big black cheeks! Wanda grinned down at the helpless blonde as the two women continued to hump.

 

Losing the battle, Christine's eyelids fluttered as several, small climaxes bubbled to the surface. Restrained as ever, she came quietly, shivering in the harsh grip of her bindings as the Nurse continued to lap her up.

 

Feeling the heat around her grow, Christine gasped, panting hard into Claire's snatch as the Nurse came:

 

“Wait-Clair-Ungh!”

 

Feeling Claire's pussy open wide against her lips, the woman spasmed; squirting hard into the Doctor's reluctant mouth:

 

Inundated in hot thick cream, Christine coughed and spluttered, the Nurse's orgasm contrasting greatly with her own subdued climax.

 

Spraying her face and eyes, Claire burst uncontrollably, Christine amazed as she was squirted repeatedly, he pale skin left wet and glistening, blue eyes stinging.

 

Both women left panting for breath, Claire attempted to sit up only to immediately over balance, falling sideways off the cot. Landing in a heap, the woman shudder conscious, eyes widening:

 

"Chris?" Gasping, the brunette cast around, brown eyes darting around the room she pulled herself up beside her tied up friend:

 

Swallowing the Nurse’s cum instinctively, the blonde replied:

 

”Claire!" Christine coughed as her naked friend leant over her, shocked by what was happening, the Doctor’s cream glistening around her lips:

 

"I need you-"

 

Moving swiftly forward, Wanda placed her fingers on either side of Claire's temples:

 

Seeing the resistance fade from her friend's eyes, Christine's heart sank, watching her gaze flash red, lust radiating from the Nurse once more.

 

“Mmmm that's better..." Wanda cooed, smiling as the sexually possessed Nurse relaxed:

 

Admiring her work, Claire bent over the cot; Wanda couldn't resist slapping the woman's ass, watching her big black cheeks reverberate.

 

Seeing this girl flaunt the humiliation of her friend however, Christine finally felt her frustration boil over: 

 

"You know what? You're just a spoilt brat!"

 

"What?! Wanda hissed, leaning over her conquest till their faces were millimetres apart, iris' glowing red:

 

"Compared to you I'm a peasant! An immigrant from a country you couldn't even point to on a map! Sooo Righteous, so caring! Ha! All your privilege and you think you're a Saint?! You only ever wanted Control 'Doc-tor' Palmer. And now you're scared by me, by my chaos: Scared to admit you love it!!"

 

Blushing, Christine was too proud to admit defeat. Rallying, she twisted against her restraints, meeting Wanda's eye:

 

"Just cos' you had a rough childhood doesn't mean you get to flaunt these gifts you clearly don't deserve! You're not a Witch, just a horny irresponsible kid! You may possess women but you don't possess me!"

 

Wanda's eyes narrowed, considering what the Doctor had said. Staring back at each other, the Scarlet Witch finally relaxed, smiling widely. Unfortunately this only further creeped out Christine:

 

"You know, maybe you're right... Maybe we both need to come to terms with what we are. Me, a peasant with power and you; an uppity blonde Doctor who needs to be put in her place!"

 

Christine scowled:

 

"You think you can handle a real woman? Not just some childish fantasy?"

 

Opening her legs, Christine welcomed the Witch, hoping her bluff would intimidate the girl.

 

Reaching down surreptitiously, Wanda allowed her long, ringed fingers to skim over Christine's pale flesh, sending goose-bumps down the Doctor's abdomen. Tracing lightly over her belly, the girl bit her lip as she ran her fingers through light downy hair. Was she more than her magic? Twirling her fingers, the Witch used telekinesis to pinch Christine's clit, making the woman hiss.

 

Wanda paused, allowing the wafting red strands to dissipate. Going for broke, she slipped her long fingers under the Doctor's pussy lips, stirring her core whilst massaging the blonde's clit with her thumb.

 

"Ohh... ugh -ssss-Shit!"

 

Cursing, Christine hated how easily she was manipulated by the Witch, without even an ounce of magic her needy nethers opened like a flower; inviting the brunette in.

 

Slipping two fingers inside, Christine shook, attempting to remain defiant as she stared back at the girl, even as she twisted and scissored her digits inside the Doctor’s velvety canal. Shivering, Christine felt her nipples turn to hard points, her breath becoming ragged:

 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God -shit! Ohhh!"

 

Feeling feint, Christine gave in to her masturbation, thighs closing around Wanda's hand as the girl set her heart racing, now impossibly aroused.

 

Just at the point of climax, when Christine could take it no more, Wanda pulled away harshly, leaving the Doctor panting for breath, so close to powerful relief:

 

"Urrgh!"

 

Leaning in once more, till their lips lightly brushed, Wanda smiling as she whispered her response:

 

"I don't need magic to possess you."

 

Seeing her friend step around the end of her bed, Christine gasped:

 

"W-what is she doing??"

 

Straightening up, Wanda grinned silently, sweeping back her long dark hair.

 

From her inclined position, Christine could just make out what was happening.

 

Feeling Claire's fingers tug at her ankles, for a moment Christine was relieved, finally able to move her limbs, waiting for her friend to unstrap her wrists. Feeling the Nurse lifting instead, the blonde gasped as her legs were raised into elevated stirrups:

 

"W-what is she doing? Claire??"

 

Feeling Claire's firm hands rest on each of her buttocks, Christine gasped as her friend pulled her open, revealing her twitching starfish. Gasping, she instinctively closed her sphincter, eyes wide. Unperturbed, Wanda reached under her raised thigh, pressing her full index finger into the Doctor, twisting arhttp://picpaste.com/3d86521c27b46cee49e053593c9075a0.jpgounr until she could feel her pucker give, sliding inside till the cold steel of her rings met the Doctor’s backdoor:

 

“Unngggh…”

 

Gasping, Christine wriggled helplessly, her anus instinctively rejecting this strange intrusion. Muscles attempting to make all the movements to squeeze the finger out, Wanda pressed back, twisting and probing inside of her anus till it became more accustomed to her presence:

 

"You clamp up like a scared little girl," Wanda tutted: "Surely a Doctor should be able to take as good as they give??"

 

"Ohhhhh-hhnnnnhh!!"

 

Baring her teeth, Christine moaned as Wanda played with her tight rectum stretching her backhole.

 

Finally stepping backward, Wanda enjoyed how Christine’s anus sucked at her finger. Admiring the splayed out Doctor, all hers and ready for the taking, the brunette cracked her knuckles. Raising her hands, the Witch twirled her fingers, red mist swirling down between Christine's legs:

 

"Ohhhhh-hhnnnnhh!!"

 

Already bracing herself, Christine bared her teeth, whimpering as magic poured past her anus, spreading her open as the Witch delved inside. Turning white, the Doctor wriggled as her private hole was miraculously invaded.

 

"Urrgh! Uhnnnnnhhh.... Why?"

 

"The patient in this bed is supposed to get an enema," Wanda growled, arms still twisting, more power radiating from her fingers: 

 

"Remember?"

 

Gasping at this insane irony, Christine struggled with the bizarre sensation of hot fluid-like, orgasmic energy coursing into her anus, arching upward as it bubbled through her back passage, filling her insides. Squeezing her eyes shut, the Doctor groaned deeply as the Wanda's light rushed into her bowels. Instantly feeling the urge to expel, Christine felt her resolve falter; her humiliation complete.

 

Slumping back against the cot, Christine moaned. Glancing down the blonde gasped as she saw her slim abdomen bloat, seizing with cramps.

 

Focusing on deep, steadying breaths, Christine remembered that older women usually received this treatment during an average physical. And this was metaphysical at best! 

 

Lurid sparks of joy hit every hidden pleasure centre, forcing the Doctor to twitch and heave as Wanda’s magic stirred nerves even Medical Professionals were oblivious to, leaving Christine hysterical.

 

Relenting Wanda smiled as she finally lowered her hands, content that she had filled the erstwhile Doctor, the last of her magic draining into her.

 

Reaching over, Wanda squeezed the Christine's belly, much to the blonde's discomfort; But to see this proud Surgeon reduced, sweating and panting like a mewling pup, the Witch struggled to hide her own excitement. Biting her lip, the brunette considered her options: After all she had come this far! Deciding to indulge herself, Wanda grinned:

 

Why become an Avenger if she couldn’t Avenge her self?

 

"Look, I’m so sorry!" Christine gasped, eyes shining: “For drugging you, tying you up! I’ll forget this ever happened!!”

 

Shaking her head, Wanda crawled up onto the cot as she replied carelessly:

 

"Ohhh Christine, If I wanted you to forget, trust me, you’d forget. EEf I wanted you to be a mind-less slut like my Nurse, I could do that too. But I don't want that for you!"

 

Lowering herself, Wanda rested her pert behind on Christine's swollen belly, beaming down as Doctor groaned, the pressure on her core unbearable. 

 

Staring up into those dark green eyes, Christine felt utterly overwhelmed, in that moment totally at the Witch's mercy:

 

"What I want, Christine Palmer, Princeton educated Doctor, is for you to know your beaten: For you to always remember how this Sokovian, an immigrant, a girl 15 years your junior, possessed you body and soul!”

 

Christine bit her lip, whimpering desperately. Pain was manageable. But pleasure? How could she resist??

 

As if to prove the point, Claire dropped to her knees between the blonde's open legs, her patience apparently deteriorated:

 

"Claire!!"

 

Practically weeping, Christine groaned as her colleague ducked between her legs, eyelids fluttering as the Nurse licked her from crack to clit, her sensitive nethers shivering in response. Wrapping her lips around her friend's pussy, one of Claire's hands surreptitiously slid up the inside of the blonde's thigh, whilst the other disappeared between her own legs.

 

"Are you ready to give in??" Wanda asked smugly, staring down at the Doctor from her perch.

 

Unable to speak, Christine shuddered, another long lick driving her closer to the edge. Tearing up, the Doctor nodded.

 

Wanda finally lifting her behind from her belly, Christine cried out in relief, the pressure on her groin decreasing as the brunette twisted, flicking around so that her own ass hovered over the Doctor's petrified face.

 

"Now make sure you don't lose your precious control, Dr. Palmer." Wanda explained deviously: “Or you will drench poor Nurse Temple…”

 

Eyes rolling, Christine groan, screwing them shut as her friend continued to lap away at her privates, tongue sliding up and down between her ass and pussy, rolling over every sensitive spot.

 

Lifting her dress around her hips, Wanda exposed her precious nethers to the cold clinical air:

 

“After all, the bill always comes due... Always a reckoning!" 

 

Pressing down, Wanda buried Christine's face between her svelte cheeks, loving the rush of hot breath escaping over her pussy as she settled on the cot, straddling the Doctor's head.

 

Suitably subdued, Christine welcomed the distraction, desperate to please the Witch that held the key to her release.

 

Feeling that smart tongue swipe between her lips, Wanda cooed, rolling her hips up and down against Christine, her cream now mingling with Claire's as she rode her well lubricated face. Enjoying this immediate rush, the brunette decided to goad the Doctor beneath her further, repositioning her hips so that those soft lips grazed her virgin asshole.

 

Barely lucid, Christine didn't realise what she was sucking for several long seconds, completely immersed. Tongue finally dipping into a whole new orifice, Christine's eyes widened as she was treated to an entirely different taste. Not waiting for her to adjust, Wanda pressed down, spreading her cheeks so that the Doctor was deep in the girl's pulsating sphincter.

 

Lips sealing tight against Wanda's ass, Christine hesitated; aware of the dirty line she was crossing to please this impossible girl: This morning she was a straight Surgeon treating wounds. This evening she was a gay patient sucking ass. Finally using her mouth to spread the brunette's opening, she pushed her tongue upwards. Struggling with the brunette's tight rectum the Doctor moaned, her tongue instantly hugged by the girl's velvety insides.

 

Riding Christine's face, Wanda enjoyed their oh-so intimate connection, rolling her hips rhythmically as she looked down on her other conquest, the Nurse still lapping at the Doctor's nethers deliriously. Feeling the blonde's tongue swirling deeper into her canal, the Witch's nerves flared, her eyes rolling as she gave in to the glorious, possessive sensation:

 

"Ahhh! Ugh! Mmmm, Palmer ohhh yes-s-sssss...."

 

Listening to the Witch moan, Christine was overwhelmed by her position, sandwiched between the girl's ass and the former colleague sucking on her nethers. Struggling to hold still, the Doctor writhed, dripping with sweat, every jiggle of her belly sending painful cramps through her abdomen, magic swirling inside of her, sending out sparks of dark pleasure.

 

Shaking against the Doctor's slurping mouth, Wanda could just make out the desperate eyes of the black woman, staring back at her from above the snatch she was also eating, Was that... recognition?? Could Claire be coming out of her fugue??

 

"Ahhh! Nurs-ssss..." Overwhelmed by Christine's generous ministration, the Witch bit her lip, groaning wantonly, too distracted to command her assistant.

 

Below Claire was also coming to a boil, burying her digits deep within her dripping snatch. Mouth hanging open, she masturbated furiously, becoming more aware of the Doctor's torment with every swipe of her fingers, even as she ate her out.

 

The more she gave herself pleasure, the more cognisant Claire became. Lips separating from Christine's quivering pussy, she blinked hard, the Nurse uing her thumb to massage her swollen clit, gasping joyously as the combined pressure sent sparks flying through her belly. Shuddering, the black woman's lashes fluttered as a climax built within her deliriously fast. Squirming on her knees, Claire came again, gasping breath:

 

"Uhh, Uhhh, UHHHHH!"

Climaxing hard, cream streamed down between her thighs. Momentarily seeing through her orgasmic haze, Claire recognised her friend writhing before her, patient riding her face:

 

"Chris... Wuh, what are you do- ohhh, Ummm..."

 

Seeing Claire crumple to the floor, the Witch blinked hard as the Nurse passed out. Wanda smirked: at least she wasn't going anywhere. But she still needed another pair of hands so she could properly fuck the Doctor...

 

"Fine." Wanda gasped:

 

"I'll do it myself."

 

Concentrating hard, the Witch mustered up all of her focus:

 

Bursting from Christine's body like a Genie from a lamp, time slowed, the world around her blurring away as Wanda's astral projection leapt free of her asshole forming from the girl's previously conjured magic. Wafting forward she twisted in the air to look back on her work:

 

Seeing herself rising and falling, moving against the uppity blonde, Wanda beamed, the Doctor and the Witch writhing in slow-motion as the red ghost looked on. Gazing down she found her fallen assistant, covered in sweat and Christine’s cream, laid out in a pool of her own cum.

 

Closing her eyes, Wanda could still feel every flick of Christine's tongue, the phantom pleasure her living body was receiving making her eyes glow in deep red lust.

 

Puppet-ing her own body, Wanda had herself reach down, gripping the Doctor's splayed ankles.

 

Gasping in utter relief, Christine was glad when the pressure inside her lessened, cheeks rippling, red smoke wafting all around them. But her relief was short-lived:

 

Feeling a shift Christine groaned as her legs were pulled up, splitting the blonde wide open:

 

Shimmering, Wanda summoned up more magic, red strands of energy pulsating around her astral form. Between her legs a glowing red protrusion began to take shape:

 

In seconds Wanda had grown herself a large receptive penis.

 

Feeling a tingling pressure around her nethers, Christine gasped up into Wanda's asshole as her magic returned to reap its vengeance:

 

How?!! Where had Wanda found a dildo?!Before she could ask, Christine felt a growing pressure opening her anus. Still swirling inside her, Wanda's shaft solidified:

 

"AAAAaaahhhhh!!!"

 

Maybe it was just because she physically needed to cum, but Christine cried out in pure lustful desperation when the Witch finally pushed her fiery penis through her tense sphincter, magic swirling into her rectum along a hot sparkling shaft.

 

Going pale Christine yelped, struggling against her restraints, nearly bucking off the brunette as she was speared onto Wanda's apparition. Closing her eyes, Christine embraced the bizarre sensation, feeling the pressure build as the penis flowed into her body, not stopping as it reached into her bowels.

 

Wanda groaned, every inch she delivered into the Doctor's butthole stimulating her magical phallus while the blonde's desperate exhaling against her body's quivering anus was deeply satisfying. Settling inside Christine she held still, enjoying the tight depths of the Doctor's churning colon, enjoying the squeeze on her astral shaft.

 

Christine gasped as the hot rod was withdrawn, struggling to hold it together. Seconds later she was gasping and bracing against the cot once more, burying her face between Wanda's cheeks just to smother her screams as she was savagely punctured yet again. 

 

Wafting around inside the trouble Doctor, Wanda's astral cock was capable of things no real penis or dildo could do, twisting and twirling inside the spasm-ing blonde, activating every nerve end inside the other woman. Pulling back, Wanda took a moment to enjoy the groan of frustration from the proud Doctor as her anus sucked at her magic cock.

 

Leaving her empty and desperate for some time, Christine quickly realised she was somehow expected to continue rimming the Witch. Opening her eyes, she saw the girl was hanging above her expectantly.

 

Was this her breaking point? So desperate for sex she would give in to a patient?!

 

Craning her neck, Christine latched onto Wanda's butthole once more, snaking her tongue into the brunette's depths. In perfect synchronicity, she felt the strange presence in her rectum swell, as if fuelled by her own submission:

 

"Unnnghhh!! Ohhh!! GOD!!”

 

Enjoying Christine's decision, Wanda felt her spectral shaft expand, disappearing deep into the Doctor's depths, billowing in red heat. Flowing out of her hips the shimmering phallus buried itself in Christine, swelling her pale belly.

 

Gasping for breath Christine flexed in place, back arching off the table to accommodate the deep intrusion into her body, sweat pouring off her glistening flesh.

 

Groaning, Christine felt the shaft deep in her sore ass, cramps shooting up from her rectum as she struggled to adjust. Trying to ignore her extensive knowledge of internal organs and the implications of such a sodomy, Christine focused on the overwhelming sensations of pleasure and magical fullness as her bottom was ravaged.

 

Barely clinging on, Wanda struggled to retain her astral form, her physical pleasure threatening to overwhelm her strange apparition. For all her manipulative ability, Wanda had never truly butt fucked another woman before, let alone a successful American Doctor! Concentrating, the Witch slid the hot shaft deeper still, twisting her phallus to keep her lover subdued.

 

Dealing with the indescribable feeling of magic coursing up through her body, Christine was amazed that rimming Wanda's asshole was now the most familiar, and least bizarre aspect of this encounter, sucking on the brunette's sweet pucker like her life depended on it.

 

Beginning a regular rhythm, Wanda floated between the blonde's splayed legs, moving inhumanly fast as she pumped into the Doctor. Without friction to worry about the girl could pulsate forward and with each pump, Christine would blow into her asshole; with each withdrawal she would suck hard on the Witch's sphincter.

 

Caught in-between the physical Wanda and her magical counterpart, Christine was utterly overwhelmed, now eating entirely out of instinct as each hump delivered sparks of deep dark pleasure. The Witch’s astral form splashing against her, the cot rocked, stirrups rattling as the Doctor shuddered between each thrust.

 

How could she be getting off on this? The humiliation?! The violation??!! Even as her stomach lurched Christine felt her pussy burn with joy, cream dripping free as the red phallus furiously worked her stretched asshole.

 

Wishing she could massage her own belly, Christine's pert breasts bounced uncomfortably with every thrust, the Doctor desperate for some distraction. As if hearing her thoughts, Wanda fell forward onto her chest, hands grasping her swollen boobs, long nails digging into pale, supple flesh, digits tweaking swollen nipples.

 

Submitting on three separate fronts was simply too much for the exhausted Doctor. Howling into Wanda's pussy, the blonde finally gave in:

 

"Oh God! Ohh Goddd! YES! Take me! Ruin me!! POSSESS ME!!! Just. Don't. Stop!!"

 

Hearing Christine lose all semblance of control, Wanda felt her own orgasm fast approaching. Seeing her real head lull forward, eyes squeezing shut as the brunette rocked against the Doctor, Wanda decided to go for broke:

 

Diving forward, the wafting ghost caught her own lips in a deep kiss. Immediately falling into the glorious embrace her body kissed back, each movement mirrored and inverted, Wanda caught in a moment of ultimate self-synchronicity, a feedback loop of sensation that probably broke several metaphysical laws. Meanwhile. hips blurring, Wanda pistoned into the defeated Doctor.

 

Squeezed between Wanda and Wanda, Christine felt contorted, her entire body used up by this cruel Red Witch.

 

Crying out, Christine's eyes blurred with tears as she came hard against the cot, losing control of her internal functions. Tensing hard she felt her body give way.

 

Not letting up on the once proud Doctor, Wanda wove her tendrils around Christine's clit, massaging her pussy as she continued to sodomise the blonde.

 

Feeling the heat rise yet again Christine screamed around Wanda's ass cheeks, spasm-ing under the Witch as her astral form pummeled her bottom relentlessly.

 

Pulsating, Wanda felt her own pleasure rise to uncontrollable levels, the light around them flickering as she grew brighter still; butt-fucking the Doctor with all her remaining strength.

 

"AHHHHHHHH!"

 

Shrieking like a banshee, her body came hard, hot cream rolling down Christine's chin as the brunette threw back her head to stare at the ceiling. Caught in a feedback loop, the orgasmic energy pulsated between the physical and astral.

 

Gasping, Claire sat up tentatively, full consciousness suddenly returning as Wanda orgasmed, the Nurse awakened by the two lover’s desperate yelps. Rising slowly to face the undulating trifecta, the bewildered Nurse watched the Witch take her friend in awe, mist swirling around the cot as the Doctor was fully possessed.

 

Shuddering in place, Christine's entire body tensed up, muscles locking as her insides were inundated with waves of magic. Baring her teeth, her eyelids fluttered as her orbs flashed red, more steam wafting from her nostrils. 

 

This possession was not simply physically: At this moment Wanda owned Christine, body and soul, saturated with the girl's very essence. No longer able to control even her most basic bodily functions, the Doctor orgasmed uncontrollably:

 

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnhh!"

 

Climaxing simultaneously, Wanda's astral form exploded out of the blonde, suddenly relieving the pressure on the Doctor's asshole.

 

Feeling her internal pressures suddenly released, Christine screamed in relief, her muscles turned to putty, her insides shuddering: Combined with her brutal sodomy this evacuation was utterly joyous.

 

Directly in the path of the burst, Claire was hit by the pressurised contents of Christine's bowels, toppling backwards, caught up in the powerful spray of magic.

 

Suddenly returning to her body Wanda spasmed, receiving the full brunt of the orgasm she had been too busy to fully comprehend. Squirming the young Witch released all her pent up frustration, squirting over the Doctor's chest as she laughed manically, caught up in her wondrous climax.

 

Immediately all the lights in the room died and for seconds there was silence. Lost in darkness, the two Medics panted hard as the Witch cackled away.

 

When the bulbs finally flickered back to life Wanda was gone, leaving the bedraggled Nurse and humiliated Doctor to confront their sordid situation. The only evidence she'd ever been there were panties still clutched in Claire's outstretched hand. That and the smoking crater of the formerly uptight Surgeon’s asshole.

 

Rising up between Christine's legs Claire bit her lip. Staring into the blonde Doctor's ruined rectum, the Nurse watched tendrils of red smoke trickle out of Christine.

 

Seeing her friend emerge from between her splayed thighs, the dazed Doctor panted heavily, watching the drenched black woman drag herself upright. Meeting her friend's bewildered eyes the two woman stared back at each other.

 

Christine moaned deeply; for all her torment she had been utterly satisfied.

 

Gathering her own thoughts, Claire gasped dryly:

 

"Chris, next-time you need a consult… Find another Nurse."

 

 

….

 

 

Wandering in the darkness, Wanda drew quietly up to the door, confident her mentor would be inside.

 

Slowly pushing it open, the Witch was careful to move slowly, making as little noise as possible.

 

Tiptoeing forward, the brunette was glad her negligee was sheer, the light, minimal lace fabric not rustling at all as she slipped into the room.

 

Reaching the end of the bed, Wanda looked down on the woman's perfect sleeping form:

 

Tangled in her sheets, the redhead did not maintain the same poise and dignity she wore in daily life; Laid on her front, Natasha had clearly tossed and turned, left sprawled out across the messy bed. Breathing rhythmically, the sleeping woman's red locks of mussed up hair fluttered across her face. 

 

But to Wanda the Black Widow was still perfect. Like this, Natasha had no pretence, no disguise. Like this, she could understand the other woman completely, exposed and entirely genuine. Not some fearsome empowered Avenger, but the beautiful submissive lesbian underneath.

 

Staring down at Natasha's raised behind, Wanda took in those famous full curves, enamoured by her bountiful flesh. Of all the women she had met, no other bottom had ever been as good.

 

The Black Widow was mentor to the Scarlet Witch; her superior and guide through the world of Avenging. But tonight she would hold back no longer; Tonight Natasha Romanoff would become Wanda's bitch.

 

"You know I can hear you right?"

 

Biting her lip, Wanda was glad the sultry redhead couldn't hear her thoughts, quickly hiding the dangling strap-on behind her back.

 

"I know..."

 

Climbing onto the messy bed, the brunette crawled forward, kneeling over the other woman. Leaning in close, Wanda stroked back red hair, revealing Natasha's beautiful face, still nuzzled into the pillow.

 

"Mmmm…" Natasha murmured sleepily: "Did you get everything you need?"

 

Running her tongue up and over the Avenger’s jaw, Wanda tasted the delicious redhead, reaching the shell of her ear before she replied:

 

"Yessss..."

 

"Any epiphanys?..."

 

Lifting her hand, Wanda rested her palm against Natasha's temple, considering her answer before she slowly replied:

 

“Yes… I realised eh-verything I need is righhht here."

 

Red light radiating between her pulsating fingers, Wanda smiled as her lust spilled into the woman's ear.

 

Eyes springing open, Natasha gasped as she felt sudden, inexplicable pleasure. Feeling it twist downwards, her body rolled against the bedding, mirroring the radiation’s gradual descent. Finally reaching her pussy, it swirled deeper still, the magical tingling making the older woman horny. Shuddering, the Black Widow instantly soaked her knickers.

 

Heart beating fast, Natasha lifted her head, eye wide as she was inundated with energy:

 

"You are my muse Romanoff..." Wanda stated sincerely, watching the redhead bite her thick, pouting lip as she continued to pour her magic into Natasha's ear:

 

"Uh, Unnnh, Unnngh!"

 

Closing her eyes, Natasha groaned wantonly, feeling her hips rise under Wanda's pulsating fingers, lifting herself onto all fours, still facing away from her young lover.

 

Satisfied, Wanda smiled. Grasping the hem of her negligee, Wanda wriggled free, revealing her beautiful lithe curves to the darkness. Pert breasts bouncing, the brunette threw the garment aside, shaking out her long dark hair. Tightening the strap-on around her waist, Wanda snapped the leather around her open thighs, before looking up at Natasha's mouthwatering rear, upturned and waiting patiently for her to be ready.

 

Reaching forward, Wanda lightly traced her fingers over curvaceous flesh, before tugging away flimsy fabric to reveal her prize; pale orbs practically glowing in the darkness.

 

Feeling her knickers drop around her thighs, Natasha's heart fluttered; she hadn’t allowed herself any of this since the incident… Was she ready?

 

Staring at Natasha's bottom, Wanda saw a fresh tattoo emblazoned across the redhead's left cheek, contrasting greatly with her pale flesh: black lines that formed an alien star. Swallowing hard, the brunette prepared herself. 

 

This was an ass for warriors: No more Pulling Punches, this was a right of passage, proof that she wasn't some scared little girl but a powerful woman, capable of possessing the Black Widow herself, like so many others had before. No longer fantasy but reality.

 

Reaching between her outstretched thighs, Wanda stroked the redhead's swollen clit, glad to find her reactive, hot to the touch. Prying open her ass cheeks, Wanda was surprised to find a waiting butt plug; someone else had prepared Natasha for this moment.

 

Natasha gasped as the plug was tugged free, inch after inch emerging from her behind; feeling relief she had been denied for months as it slowly squelched free. Arching her back, Natasha felt herself relax against the brunette, that insistent internal pressure finally abating.

 

Watching Natasha's pink pucker spread around the bulbous head, Wanda cooed as it came free, watching Natasha shudder in relief. Turning it over in her hands, Wanda inspected the cruel instrument, marked in white writing:

 

'Property of SHIELD'

 

"Huh," Wanda murmured, before carelessly throwing the butt plug aside:

 

"Not anymore."

 

Seeing Natasha's open butthole, so pliable and prepared, Wanda licked her lips, green eyes turning red.

 

Raising her hands, Wanda twisted energy between her fingers, wrapping the plastic dildo in glowing red radiation. Satisfied with the vortex swirling around the plastic shaft, the Witch grasped Natasha's wide hips before guiding the phallus to the woman's back door.

 

Feeling tingles and sparks shoot through her colon, Natasha gasped silently, eyes shining as the dildo slid into her, stretching her rectum once more; fulfilling both an emotional and physical hole.

 

Waiting until her hips met Natasha's plump cheeks, Wanda beamed in triumph:

 

"You said to Get Off My Ass... so I'm taking yours."

 

 

 

 

THE BILL CUMS DUE… ALWAYS A RECKONING.


End file.
